helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Feather of Swallow
Info Mission complete! Let's find Linglan. Objective Go to Appreciation and find Linglan. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, I heard you’ve been studying jade carvings in Mandaria recently? Magda: Yes, I’m… (Mom is going to scold me for not doing my job…) Eliza: You’ve been working hard lately. Magda: Yes? Eliza: Aristocratic ladies really need to be proficient in all high-end handicraft. If you are really interested, go and learn more. Magda: …Yes, Mom. Story Chat 2 Linglan Linglan: You did it? Magda: As you have entrusted, Miss Linglan. Linglan: If I knew you were so efficient, I should have let you sell fifty pieces of jade carvings at that time.~ Magda: (…If Miss Maggie did build a house, it would be all right…) Linglan: Okay, come to the point, here’s the thing you want. It was pulled from my beloved hat. Keep it well. Magda: I will! Linglan: Before that, I’d like to see the material of your new dress… Contest with Linglan Failure: ''' Magda: How do you like it? Linglan: Hmmmm…… Magda: Yes? (I may not get the feather……) Ends '''Victory: Magda: How do you like it? Linglan: Hahaha~ I like your matching. When you are free, remember to share your experience with me.~ Magda: Sure, if you like it. Linglan: Here is the feather. Take it. Then, are you collecting these feathers for the Kangila people? How do you know?: Magda: How dou you know? Linglan: You seem to be surprised. I’m the speaker of Finsel Assembly. I’ve my source. Magda: Source? Is it Miss Giulolo? Linglan: …Cough! I asked her to help me find out who needed it and found out about the settlement rituals of the Kangila people. Magda: (Miss Giulolo really knows everything…) No~: Magda: Ah? No, no, it’s just that I suddenly have a hobby of collecting feathers recently. Linglan: Do you think you can hide it from me, little girl? Magda: …… Linglan: I’ve known for a long time that you’ve been collecting all kinds of feathers, which are used only for the settlement rituals of the Kangila people. Magda: (Now that she is aware of it…) Nothing can be concealed from you, Miss Linglan. Linglan: Besides that, I also learned something… Magda: What? Linglan: Many years ago, a tribe of Kangila people decided to settle near Versailles. They also looked for these feathers at that time… Magda: And then? Linglan: They failed. Magda: Didn’t they find all the feathers? Linglan: No, they didn’t eventually settle in Finsel. Magda: Why did they leave? Linglan: Because the leaders of Kangila people at that time failed to convince the people to give up their vagrant life completely. Of course, for Cangillans, it’s probably because they’re being pushed out by the Finsels. ----- Finsels have a lot of trade with them. Magda: Maybe the relationship between the Finsel people and them is not so bad… Perhaps it’s just that Kangila people are accustomed to a free life and worry too much about being excluded after settling down. Linglan: I can’t say exactly what’s going on. Anyway, that’s what I know. Magda: Miss Linglan, what do you think about the attitude of the Finsel people towards the Kangila people now? Linglan: Uh… I’m afraid it depends on what attitude Kangila people have towards the Finsel people… Magda: You mean…… Linglan: Haha, nothing~ See you, little girl~ Magda: (……) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, are you out of town? Magda: Huh? No, Mom… Eliza: What are you holding in your hand? I have never seen such feathers in Finsel. Magda: This is a gift from Miss Linglan to me… Eliza: …… So, what did you do for that rare feather? Magda: I just helped her do a little thing at her tasting meeting… Eliza: Well, since it’s a rare gift from someone, put it away properly. Magda: Yes…… Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Event Quests